


I Like Them Older

by JuxtaposeFantasy



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: He's a baby tho, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Yibo as a little manwhore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposeFantasy/pseuds/JuxtaposeFantasy
Summary: Wang Yibo has a thing for older men, but in truth, he's looking for only one.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Yin Zheng, Wang Yi Bo/Zhang Yixing
Comments: 37
Kudos: 448





	I Like Them Older

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wasn't planned. I saw a hilarious post on twitter and had to write it: https://twitter.com/ravynash_/status/1216219193839775744 So here's a little fun for you.

Yibo doesn’t pay much attention to it until one of his brothers at Day Day Up casually points it out.

“Yibo only likes older men,” Qian Feng says while they’re all backstage, getting their makeup done for the next show. “We’re lucky we meet that criteria, otherwise Yibo would want nothing to do with us.”

He laughs and the other brothers laugh—as does Yibo—but the comment sticks in Yibo's brain during filming. _Does_ he have a thing for hanging out with people who are older than him? Specifically men, since he doesn’t really have any female friends of note?

He thinks about it on his way to the track the next afternoon. He’s meeting up with Yin Zheng, and at the sight of his friend’s sardonic grin, Yibo forgets what he was thinking about and focuses on his pleasure in hanging out with him. They spend the morning doing laps, and it’s one of his favorite days simply because of the purity of the experience. He can never get enough of the speed and challenge of controlling his heavy bike. There aren’t any fans, there aren’t any bosses or critics, it’s just him and the road. And on those laps when he manages to beat Yin Zheng, the thrill factor amps up even higher.

By the time they call it quits, Yibo is soaked in sweat, exhausted, and as happy as can be. He can hardly contain his grin, and neither can Yin Zheng, who slings an arm around his shoulders and praises him for how well he’s been riding lately.

“Thank you, gege,” Yibo says, a bit shyly, because an element of hero worship will always color his friendship with this man. “I’ve still got a lot to work on, but I’m getting there.”

“Wang Yibo, if you learned any faster, the rest of us would have to give up riding altogether,” Yin Zheng teases him. He slaps his hand against Yibo’s riding leathers, gloved fingers curving over Yibo’s hip. “You’re the best student I ever had, and I didn’t even want a student!”

Yibo flushes with pride and accepts the hair ruffling that Yin Zheng gives him because it’s something that younger brothers must endure from their elders, or at least that’s what he was taught in UNIQ, where he bore the brunt of his older bandmates’ affections.

Yin Zheng pats him again, this time on the butt. “Let’s hit the showers and go out for beers. Sound good?”

“I’m dying for a beer,” Yibo admits, and lets himself be dragged to the dressing rooms.

As they strip off the heavy leathers, they chat about upcoming races and the latest equipment coming out. Yibo doesn’t get to keep up with these things as much as he likes, so he’s glad that his friend has his finger on the pulse of the industry and can keep him in the loop. He hangs back a bit, waiting respectfully for Yin Zheng to enter the showers first, before grabbing his own towel and modestly holding it front of his groin as he follows.

It’s one big room but divided into stalls without doors. There’s privacy to be had, though not completely. Yin Zheng is already under a showerhead when Yibo enters, water streaming over his face. He lets out a loud growl of contentment as Yibo takes the next stall over and steps under the spray.

“Do I stink that badly?”

Yibo blinks the water out of his eyes and leans back a little to better see Yin Zheng, who’s resting both forearms on the divider between them.

“Do I stink?” Yin Zheng repeats. “Is that why you’re over there?”

Yibo smiles and tries not to feel self-conscious as the older man runs his eyes over him. “I thought that’s why we’re taking showers,” Yibo says. “Because we stink.”

“Oh, just get over here,” Yin Zheng orders with an eye roll.

Yibo hesitates a moment, waiting to see if Yin Zheng will break into laughter and reveal that he’s joking. After the last time—Yibo is too cautious to hope. Sometimes things happen. That doesn’t guarantee they’ll happen again.

But Yin Zheng is waving him over impatiently and shows no signs of joking with him, so, heart thudding, Yibo grabs his soap and shampoo and comes around the divider to join him.

“Don’t play hard to get with me, Wang Yibo,” Yin Zheng says with mock anger before taking Yibo by the arm and tugging him closer, so they’re both sharing the spray. He waits until Yibo sets his bottles on the floor, before he lightly pushes Yibo against the tile wall beside the water controls.

Yibo is afraid to touch him back so Yin Zheng rolls his eyes again and pulls Yibo’s hands to his hips. “Pretend like you’re racing. No fear when you’re racing, right?”

Yibo licks his lips nervously, but he doesn’t want to let his gege down. “Yeah,” he says, as he watches Yin Zheng’s face draw toward his. “No fear.”

They kiss wetly, and it’s as exciting as the first time it happened when Yibo was caught off-guard by the older man finding his lips out on the track, after they’d pulled off their helmets. It’s better now, in the showers, without the risk of the track manager or crew walking in on them. And at least now Yibo knows that his friend genuinely likes him.

Yin Zheng kisses forcefully, like he’s hungry. He takes hold of Yibo’s head and angles it the way he likes it, which Yibo likes, too. He’s been learning lately that he enjoys it when a lover takes control. It relieves him of the pressure of deciding. He’d much rather yield and follow his partner’s lead.

Yin Zheng’s lead is easy to follow. He slides his thigh against Yibo’s groin and presses it against his rising cock. Yibo moans into his mouth when Yin Zheng rubs his leg back and forth to stimulate him. Remembering that he’s holding Yin Zheng by the hips, Yibo boldly slides his hands back to cup the other man’s buttocks. They’re firm and tight and when Yibo pulls him closer, Yin Zheng grinds his own cock against Yibo’s hip and groans into his mouth.

“I think,” Yin Zheng says against his lips, “you should get on your knees for me.”

A shudder rips through Yibo and he’s glad for the steam which disguises his blush. “Yes, Zheng-ge.”

Yin Zheng kisses Yibo’s throat, then his collarbone, before pressing both hands on Yibo’s shoulders and exerting gentle downward pressure.

Yibo goes with the flow and discovers the tiles beneath his knees are not as hard as he expected. It’s manageable since he’s used to bruising his knees during dancing and sports.

Yin Zheng is in control here, holding Yibo by the back of the head and under the chin and guiding him forward to take him into his mouth. Yibo’s moan ripples along the shaft of his cock as it slides in and begins pumping across his tongue. He could probably do the work himself, but Yin Zheng seems to enjoy thrusting into his mouth, so Yibo relaxes into his hands and lets it happen.

“Really good, Yibo,” Yin Zheng pants as his fingers curl beneath Yibo’s jaw in a caress. “So good. You’re a fast learner here, too.”

Yibo whimpers a little from the praise. He’s surprised by how much he likes it. He really does, and tries his best with his tongue and lips to give Yin Zheng the best blowjob possible.

“Yibo, oh, god, Yi-bo…”

Yin Zheng trembles above him. Yibo helpfully braces the older man’s thighs, which gives him an excuse to touch him. He desperately wants to stroke his own cock, but Yin Zheng hasn’t said he can, and it feels right to refrain, to follow an order implicitly given.

Another deep groan pours from Yin Zheng lips and Yibo rejoices. He’s turned-on from listening to Yin Zheng and from feeling his hands on him. This is as satisfying as racing well on the track. Any way that he can please his gege makes Yibo feel like he’s on top of the world.

When Yin Zheng finally bucks and spurts into his mouth, Yibo is shaking with his arousal. He swallows quickly, his fingers curling into Yin Zheng’s thighs. Yin Zheng pulls back with a heavy sigh. He laughs and looks down at Yibo. The thumb he brushes across Yibo’s swollen lips is fond.

“Beautiful, Yibo,” he says. Yibo doesn’t need to know what, exactly, he’s praising. It only matters that the older man smiles down at him like this.

He hooks Yibo beneath the arms and hauls him up. Yibo staggers slightly, his legs wobbly with lust. Yin Zheng laughs again and pushes Yibo against the tiles with a hand in the center of his chest. He kisses Yibo hard, just like always, as his hand curls around him. 

Yibo tries to hold out, but he’s been aroused for so long that it takes only a handful of strokes before he’s gasping while Yin Zheng murmurs, “Good boy.”

They part an hour later with plans to meet up for more racing. Yibo can hardly wait.

~~~~~

He hasn’t heard from Zhang Yixing since the Weibo Night awards, so Yibo is pleased to receive his text message on a random Tuesday night after he’s completed shooting for Legend of Fei. The nights are long on the drama, but they’re coming to an end soon. Yibo is looking forward to moving on to a new project. The text from Yixing increases his need to be back in the city and leave the countryside behind.

Since he’s flying back to Changsha for more DDU filming, he texts back a suggestion that they meet for a drink there as soon as he lands. It’ll be a short visit, but his schedule is simply too tightly packed to allow for more. To his delight, Yixing counters with an offer for Yibo to meet him at the hotel he’s staying at. The hotel, he tells Yibo, has a great bar.

Yawning, Yibo makes the flight and heads straight to Yixing’s hotel. Since it’s only Yixing, someone he’s known for several years, he doesn’t feel shabby walking into the designated bar in his track suit. He changes his mind, however, when he sees that Yixing has dressed up and is wearing the red coat.

“Oh, god, you’re wearing it,” Yibo says as soon as they hook up.

Yixing laughs and slides both hands down the lapels of his flashy coat. “Everyone says I look good in it, so of course I’m going to wear it.”

“It’s sexy,” Yibo agrees. 

“I know. I wanted to impress you, but clearly you didn’t feel the same way about me.”

Yibo blushes, embarrassed now to be so underdressed. “I wish I’d changed.”

“Nonsense.” Yixing thinks for a moment. “Let’s order drinks in my room instead. Then I won’t have to outshine you and you won’t have to embarrass me.”

He doesn’t give Yibo a chance to argue, simply closes out his tab and hauls Yibo to the elevators. Yibo doesn’t fight any of it, lets himself be pulled into Yixing’s room, where his suitcase is opened on the floor and the closet is already half-full with more flashy outfits.

“You really like clothes,” Yibo comments, as he looks over them. “I like your fashion sense.”

“No one would know it from the way you’re dressed,” Yixing teases after he hangs up with room service. “Take off that hideous jacket.”

“I’m wearing a T-shirt underneath. How is that better?”

“It’s better,” Yixing says enigmatically, and then there’s a knock at the door and the subject is forgotten.

They drink vodka for some reason—Yibo thought they’d have beer—and in no time the hard edges of Yibo’s busy week begin to soften. He crosses his arms over his belly and relaxes against the headboard of the bed, his legs stretched out before him, ankles crossed. Yixing is still wearing the red coat, for some reason, but Yibo doesn’t mind. His eyelids feel heavy as he gazes out from beneath them at his handsome friend, who’s standing beside the window, looking out.

“Are you naked under there?” Yibo jokes. It’s a lame joke because he can see the collar of the shirt Yixing is wearing, but he’s not exactly firing on all cylinders at the moment. Too little food and too much hard liquor are having their way with him. It’s a good thing he’s with a trusted friend.

“You wish I were naked,” Yixing retorts with a smirk. He spends a moment staring at Yibo on the bed. “How’s your love life lately?”

Yibo laughs and isn’t sure why. “It’s whatever.”

“Sounds discouraging.”

Yibo shrugs. He feels loose and easy. He smiles as Yixing walks to the foot of the bed.

“So, no commitments?” Yixing presses.

Yibo grins. “No.”

“Good. So I can do this.”

Yibo yelps when he’s jerked down the bed by the ankles. Lying flat, he’s caught off-guard by Yixing climbing over him to straddle him on hands and knees. “Lay—”

“Are you drunk enough for this?” his friend asks.

Yibo thinks about it, but there’s not much to think about. He and Yixing fooled around together on the set of Unexpected Love. Though it’s been awhile, it doesn’t feel that way. “I guess.”

“Okay. Because you’re too hot right now for me to behave.”

Yibo likes that. He reaches up and curls his hands behind Lixing’s neck. “How hot am I?”

“Hot enough that I’ll keep the sexy coat on for you.”

Yibo’s laugh is caught and smothered by Yixing’s mouth. His amusement swiftly melts into desire as lips mold against his and a tongue gently parts them. Lixing is an excellent kisser. Yibo figures the older man has had plenty of practice. Good for him, because Yibo is the beneficiary of a kiss that makes his toes curl in his sneakers. He’s panting and writhing beneath Lixing by the time his T-shirt is stripped off and tossed somewhere in the room.

“Lay,” Yibo whispers as the older man settles atop him, groin to groin.

Yixing takes him by the wrists and pins them to the bed beside his head. It makes Yibo shut his eyes and moan. He moans louder when Yixing mouths at his neck and begins to roll his hips.

“I think you’re going to cum in your pants, little Yibo,” Yixing whispers against his throat.

“No, gege,” Yibo protests breathily.

_“Yes.”_

His tongue plunges into Yibo’s mouth and all he can do is suck on it as Yixing grinds his cock against him. Yixing begins to tongue-fuck his mouth and Yibo hears himself whimpering. But there’s no room for shame. He’s desperate and Yixing really knows how to move his body. Yibo realizes that Yixing is pumping against him like he does when he humps the stage and suddenly the visual is too much. He cries out into Yixing’s mouth and convulses as an orgasm rolls through him.

“Oh, god,” Yibo moans once he’s recovered. “I’m sorry.”

Teeth drag across his Adam’s apple. “It’s okay,” Yixing coos. “You’re young. I’ll just make you cum again.”

And he does, twice more. Yibo is an exhausted mess by the time Yixing takes pity on him and collapses atop him.

“You never took off the coat,” Yibo says as he tiredly fingers the stained fabric. “Is that your kink?”

Yixing raises his head to smirk at him. “No, but after what I just witnessed, I think it’s yours.”

~~~~~

When he finally finds himself alone with Xiao Zhan after weeks spent apart, Yibo can barely control himself. He tackles Xiao Zhan against the door of his apartment and tries to kiss him senseless.

“Whoa! Bo-di!” Xiao Zhan is grinning from ear to ear once he manages to pry Yibo off enough to see his face. “What happened to foreplay? Are we doing it right here in the foyer?”

“What foyer? This is an apartment.” Yibo tries to dive back into kissing him, but since Xiao Zhan is taller, he strains away successfully. “Zhan-ge,” Yibo whines plaintively. “What are you doing? Quit denying me.”

“I feel that you’re using me for sex,” Xiao Zhan says, straight-faced. Then he bursts into laughter. “You should have seen your face.”

“I can’t use you for sex if you don’t let me,” Yibo argues, but he relents and gives Xiao Zhan some breathing space. It’s difficult when the mere smell of the older man is enough to give Yibo an instant erection.

Xiao Zhan’s smile is a good stop-gap, though. Yibo is sure he can spend hours simply staring at him. He’s the most handsome man he’s ever seen.

“Come with me,” Xiao Zhan says and tugs Yibo into his living room. They make for the sofa, where Yibo happily submits to being pulled down onto the older man’s lap. “How have you been?” Xiao Zhan asks him while he loops his arms around Yibo’s hips. “You look beautiful, Bo-di. Have I told you that?”

“Only every time you see me,” Yibo says with a shake of the head, but of course he’s pleased. He wants Xiao Zhan to be attracted to him. It’s sort of essential to his happiness.

“It’s the truth, so I have to say it.” Xiao Zhan tilts his face up. “Kiss me and then tell me what you’ve been up to lately.”

Yibo tells him about interesting stories from the LoF shoot and funny guests on Day Day Up. He tells Xiao Zhan about riding with Yin Zheng and meeting with Yixing and his red coat. Throughout it, Xiao Zhan listens attentively and laughs where appropriate. He hangs onto Yibo’s every word, and it makes Yibo feel soft and warm and very cherished.

“Feng-ge says I have a thing for older men,” Yibo blurts at the end of his storytelling.

Xiao Zhan raises his eyebrows. “Do you?”

Yibo shrugs a little. “I didn’t think so, but…maybe?”

Xiao Zhan’s thumb strokes along Yibo’s thigh. The little touch is enough to make Yibo’s cock sit up and take notice.

“What do you like about older guys?” Xiao Zhan asks him.

Yibo studies his face. Xiao Zhan doesn’t look upset or anything, but his interest seems pointed, as though the answer matters a lot to him.

“First of all, they’re not dumb,” Yibo says, scoffing. “That’s important.”

“No, we’re not.”

Yibo flushes a little when he picks up Xiao Zhan’s reference to himself. He rests his arm along the top of Xiao Zhan’s shoulders. “I don’t know. I like that older guys know what they want. They don’t question. They don’t hesitate. They’re past that. You’re past that,” he corrects himself.

“All that may be true.” Xiao Zhan suddenly tips them over. Yibo gasps as his back hits the sofa cushions. Xiao Zhan leans over him, eyes intent. “But those are only the _nice_ reasons you like older men, didi.”

Yibo senses the shift between them. His cock throbs with the knowledge. “Then tell me, gege. What are the not nice reasons I like older men like you?”

“Because we use you,” Xiao Zhan says in a low voice. “We take what we want from our little Bo-di, and you don’t say no to us.”

Yibo shuts his eyes. He can’t handle the look in Xiao Zhan’s eyes. He’s afraid he’s going to cum even faster than he did for Yixing. It’s always like this with Xiao Zhan—so much more intense. Yibo finally realizes why that is, but he won’t say it. Not yet. Maybe in a few months. 

For now—

“Zhan-ge,” he whispers as he opens his eyes again. “Take care of your didi, hmm?” He cups Xiao Zhan’s face. “I promise I’ll take care of you, too. However you want.”

“Yes,” Xiao Zhan says. He turns his head to press a kiss to the center of Yibo’s palm. “You will.”

He has lube and condoms with him. Yibo doesn’t question why they’re under the sofa, he’s just grateful for Xiao Zhan’s foresight. In no time Xiao Zhan is two fingers deep in him and Yibo’s legs are thrown over his shoulders.

“Tell me you want me,” Xiao Zhan says as he rolls a condom over himself and lines himself up. He kisses the inside of Yibo’s right knee. “Come on, Bo-di.”

“I want you,” Yibo says in a rush with his arms thrown over his head. His trust in Xiao Zhan is absolute. Zhan-ge will always protect him, will always take care of him—this is what he’s always sought from the older men in his life, but only Xiao Zhan gives him that little something more. “Fuck me, Zhan-ge. I’ve needed you for so long.”

Xiao Zhan drives in deep. Yibo can barely handle it. But he does, because even the pain is a gift when it comes from this man. And of course the pain doesn’t last long. Xiao Zhan makes certain of that with his soft kisses and his clever fingers that never fail to find the places on Yibo’s body that make his mind sing. All too soon he’s gasping into Xiao Zhan’s mouth and clawing at the sofa cushions. Yibo is positive that nothing else he’s ever done with another man can compare to this.

Xiao Zhan slides his arms beneath Yibo’s back and lifts. Yibo rises up easily onto his lap and uses Xiao Zhan’s shoulders for support as he rolls his hips and bounces up and down on his cock. Xiao Zhan mouths at his chest while Yibo rides him. Yibo feels like he’s going just a little bit insane with how good it all feels.

“What if I asked you,” Xiao Zhan says as he wraps his arms around Yibo’s waist and begins thrusting up powerfully, “to stop sleeping with your other geges?”

Yibo clenches hard around him. He can feel his orgasm rushing up on him. “Ask me,” he gasps. “Please ask me!”

“Stop seeing them,” Xiao Zhan orders with sudden roughness. “You’re mine, Yibo. You’re only mine.”

“Yours,” Yibo moans. He lets his head fall back and welcomes the impending tidal wave. “I belong to you.”

And something clicks, making everything perfect.

Sex on the sofa leaves a mess. Xiao Zhan complains about it afterward, but Yibo knows it’s only hot air. Tucked up beneath the taller man’s chin, Yibo is content to lie on the cushions with him. He doesn’t care if they’re covered in mud or if a typhoon is coming. As long as they’re together.

“Your brothers at Day Day Up,” Xiao Zhan says casually while he’s running his fingers up and down Yibo’s back. “They’re all older than you, aren’t they?”

Yibo laughs so hard he nearly cracks a rib. “Never, Zhan-ge,” he says once he’s recovered his breath. “I love them. But you have nothing to worry about.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my fiction, visit www.TriciaOwensBooks.com


End file.
